gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Smythe
'Sebastian Smythe '''is a recurring character on ''Glee. He is the former lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is openly gay, and was originally described as the show's main villain since his introduction at the beginning of Season Three. Sebastian is also shown to have an unreciprocated interest in Blaine. As of Stay he is no longer enemies with the New Directions. Sebastian Smythe is portrayed by actor Grant Gustin Biography The First Time Sebastian first appears in The First Time during the Warblers' performance of Uptown Girl. Upon seeing Blaine, Sebastian takes immediate interest and takes his hand to join him in the song showing his confident nature. Blaine invites Sebastian as well as the rest of the Warblers to their opening night of West Side Story. Immediately following the song, the two are shown speaking at a table in what is assumed to be Dalton's cafe. Sebastian shamelessly flirts with Blaine and indicates that Blaine was a "legend" amongst the students at Dalton and says Blaine is "sex on a stick and sings like a dream", and asks why Blaine transferred. The scene is intercut with Santana and Rachel's performance of A Boy Like That/I Have A Love, suggesting Sebastian's promiscuity. Blaine seems uncomfortable and flustered by his advances, however, he agrees to see Sebastian again for more "insight... Warbler to Warbler". They later visit the Lima Bean, where Sebastian continues to flirt with Blaine. Blaine responds by explaining that he has a boyfriend. They are interrupted when Kurt himself enters the scene. It is clear that Kurt feels threatened by Sebastian's desire for sexual relations with Blaine. Sebastian, after implying that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay barScandals at west Lima with him. Blaine initially declines the offer, but Kurt is quick to decide for the both of them that they will go. Hold on to Sixteen Sebastian manages to get them all fake ID's. Kurt and Blaine meet him at the bar, and Kurt admits "I really don't like that guy." Sebastian gives Blaine a beer, and Kurt, the assumed designated driver, a Shirley Temple. While Kurt and Karofsky are conversing, Sebastian dances with Blaine. He is later seen with the rest of the Warblers watching West Side Story. Sebastian approaches Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean, saying that he was checking out "This Guy" before recognizing it was Blaine, by his hair. He asks Blaine why he hasn't been online. Blaine says they've been practicing for Sectionals and congratulates him on the Warblers' win at their Sectionals. Sebastian assures him that Blaine is capable of whipping the New Directions into a "legitimate threat". Blaine abruptly leaves for more coffee, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone. After each bluntly states their dislike for the other, they trade insults, culminating in Sebastian revealing that by the end of the year he plans on having Blaine and the Nationals trophy. Blaine returns and Sebastian leaves, winking at Kurt and advising Kurt to "take care of that Warbler". Michael During New Directions' Sectionals performance, Sebastian is seen in the audience cheering on Blaine and giving standing ovations. At one point he makes eye contact with Blaine and Kurt, eliciting a negative reaction from the latter.Sebastian interrupts a conversation between Kurt, Artie, Santana, Rachel, and Blaine at the Lima Bean.Sebastian explains that the Warblers plan on taking the New Directions' idea of performing Michael Jackson at Regionals, information Blaine leaked to him during their phone conversations. After Santana ultimately fails to reciprocate Sebastian's insults towards her, Sebastian says "I'm captain of the Warblers now and I'm tired of playing nice," ending their exchange. The New Directions infuriated by the Warblers stealing their song choices, ultimately decide to have a duel with the Warblers to settle who gets to sing Michael Jackson at Regionals. Responding to this, Sebastian, accompanied by the Warblers, meets New Directions in a parking garage to duel the New Directions through the performance of Bad. The Warblers all assist Sebastian in passing around a slushie for him to toss at Kurt. The attempt is foiled when Blaine jumps in the way at the last second. Initially Sebastian is disappointed that it hit Blaine, but all of the Warblers walk away from the scene, none of them attempting to help him. Back at Dalton, Santana visits him and informs him that Blaine would need surgery for a scratched cornea, and she relates her suspicions that the slushy had been tampered with. They duel over a performance of Smooth Criminal. It ends with Santana pestering Sebastian for a confession about what he had added. Sebastian admits to adding rock salt, a halite mineral used commercially to keep ice cold. The Warblers, knowing about Blaine's injury, the rock salt, and Dalton's zero-tolerance bullying policy, assist Sebastian once again by handing him yet another (non-tampered with) slushie to throw at Santana. Little to his knowledge Santana was wearing a hidden microphone that recorded his confession. The Warblers and Sebastian are invited by the New Directions to watch them perform Black or White in an effort to explain what Michael's music is really about. During the performance, all the Warblers get up and join the New Directions, apart from Sebastian, who stays in his seat. Santana reveals that she had recorded his confession and could use it to get him kicked out of Dalton or even arrested. However, Kurt decides that he'd rather be able to compete against him at Regionals, and Santana gives the tape to Sebastian. Sebastian leaves. On My Way Sebastian is seen in the beginning of the episode trying to blackmail Rachel into dropping out of Sectionals by threatening to post a photo-shopped picture of Finn naked on the Internet. Sebastian and Kurt exchange insults back and forth. Momentarily before he finishes, he says she has 24 hours to drop out. After the revelation of Dave Karofsky's suicide, Sebastian calls Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany to a meeting at The Lima Bean. He apologizes to Blaine for his eye, telling him it was a joke that went to far, and admits that he destroyed the doctored photos of Finn. He proceeds to say that he has never taken things too seriously, flashing back to a scene at Scandals where Dave Karofsky is talking to him, asking for advice on how to get a guy, and Sebastian insults him calling him "100 pounds overweight" and his eyebrows makes him look like Liberace. He ends the exchange saying that he should remain in the closet. He, visibly upset, proceeds to say that it is "All fun and games, until it's not." Sebastian says that they are taking donations to Lady Gaga's Born This Way fund and are dedicating their performance to Dave, win, lose or draw and invites the New Directions to do the same. At Regionals after the Warblers perform Stand as an opening number, he pauses in their performance to remind the audience to donate before leading the Warblers in perform their next song Glad You Came. He is seen openly cheering for the New Directions as they perform. In the end when the Warblers place second, he and Blaine are seen shaking hands. This is the final time Sebastian is seen in Season Three.